When Reality Comes To Light
by pegasus5406
Summary: When Bella almost drown's she slips off into an nother reality, this is a one shot rated M for language, featuring Jacob, Bella, and most of the Cullens...enjoy, leave a review..huggs


When Reality Comes To Light.

By: Peggy McDaniel McCombs

* * *

><p>"Bella! Bella!" I heard Jake yell. I could feel him standing next to me, the worry in his voice as he called to me.<p>

"Stay with me Bella! Stay with me!" He demanded in a more worried voice, "Bella!" he called again, as it started to trail off. He was still calling my name, asking me to stay with him, and I was trying. I followed behind him as he walked away.

"Jake…where are you going? Did I do something?" I asked as he moved forward, but we weren't walking we're we…In this dream. But why would I be dreaming of Jake leaving me? "Jake!" I called."I'm here, honey," he said, but he still sounded further away."Jake. Don't leave me," I begged.

"I'm here sweetheart," he said, sounding even further away. My head hurt, it was pounding, and I was so confused, none of this made any sense to me.  
>"Bella! Bella!" he called. Why he was calling me if he was just going to leave, I thought to myself. It felt like a dream, but it was so real. It sounded like Jake was truly worried about me, but he kept walking away, calling my name, it made little if no sense at all. What happened? Why am I having such a stupid dream?"Jake, Jacob," I called as the darkness was taking me over slowly.<p>

"Bella," he called, but it seemed the intonation was further away. His voice echoed, as if we were in a long hallway, talking to me or yelling in this case, but it trailed off. "Don't leave me Bella, don…" as the last word he said silently left my hearing, then there was nothing, nothing but darkness and silence.

_Why is he telling me not to leave him? He is the one walking away_, what did I do? "_Jake, please don't leave!" _I begged.

_It's so quiet, to quiet. I listen intensely trying to hear Jake's voice. Just to hear anyone's voice…nothing, it's too quiet. I've been alone before when it was quiet like this, and I was ok._ _Where it was so quiet that you could hear nothing but the electricity running through the wires, but this…this is completely different, there isn't any noise at all. It's deafening, and I feel as if my ear drums will burst from the humming._

"_Jake, are you still here? Where are you? Please don't leave me here…I'm so afraid, Jake!" _I call, with no answer to calm my fears. Jake had always been there for me, he had always saved me from one thing or the other, save me from myself. I love him, I chose him in the end. He was my sun my reason for living now.

_What happened?_ _I couldn't make heads or tails out of what happened, why did he leave me, did I do something wrong?_

_Why is this happening to me? I don't understand where did everyone go, why is it so dark here and quiet? So deafeningly quiet. _"_Dad, anybody!" _I called out,_ why can't they hear me?_ I stopped and thought for a minute_. Oh god…am I dead? Is this what happens when you die? Complete darkness and quiet no one around for eternity, god please don't let this be possible._ "_Please, god, I'm frightened, help me, Jake! Dad! Anyone!" _I cried_._

I laid there for I don't know how long; forgetting about time, as I continually cried for help, with no prevail.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Came from far away and was getting closer. Click. Click. Click, then a rattle and the squeaking of hinges on a door opened, and again the clicking sound approached closer, till it stopped right next to me. I feel a cold hand touch my wrist, I try to open my eyes to see who or what was there.

I'm hoping it's not who I think it is, was it Edward? Carlisle? Am I in the hospital? I thought that it might be a possibility, considering the darkness and the quiet I just endured. My head became clear somewhat, but the pain in my head had eased much less painful than before.

"Mrs. Cullen…Mrs. Cullen," a voice called softly. Who was this person talking to? Then I felt the slight cold tapping on my cheek. "Mrs. Cullen," the voice continued.

I felt my eyes flutter as I slowly opened them. I closed them quickly; the brightness from the light sent a searing pain through my head. I moaned out in discomfort. "Mrs. Cullen…open your eyes for me please," the voice continued.

"Why are you calling me that?" I whispered with a raspy voice as the pain in my throat let me know it needed water badly. I opened my eye slightly as to ready them to the brightness of the day and tried to focus on who stood before me.

"Because that is your name, Isabella Cullen," she said. I gave her a confused look; she believed what she was saying I could see it in her eyes. I shook my head, and I looked at her again and ignoring her I asked.

"Where's, Jacob?"

"Who?" she replied questionably.

"Jacob Black, my husband," I told her sarcastically. I was tired of playing the game she was playing.

My head was pounding and I wanted Jacob. I was indeed in the hospital, and everything I had heard before I understood that I was losing unconsciousness.

It explained why I was so confused and why it sounded like Jake was walking away from me.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know to whom you may be referring too, your husband has been called and will be here soon, you've been in a coma for awhile," she told me.

I looked at her confused as ever, I didn't understand what was going on, what universe had I wakened up in?

I looked down at the bed I was in and scanned my arms.

No, I wasn't a vampire, so that was a good thing, what had happened to me? The last thing I remember was being with Jacob, we had just woken up and I was fixing him his breakfast before he had to leave for work, how did I get here? And why does everyone think I'm Mrs. Cullen? I looked back at the nurse.

"Who are you?" I asked, knowing she was my nurse, but wanted to know her name.

"Mary, Mary Reynolds, I am you nurse and have been for some time," she said proudly. I continued to look at her baffled.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, she looked at me and cringed. I could tell she didn't want to answer, but I raised an eyebrow at her that may have given her reason to worry and she looked down at the floor, then back to me.

"Three months Mrs." She told me as I my mouth fell open in shock. I had been lying in this bed for three month, and not only that, I had woken to a nightmare. I shook my head, my breathing started to pick up.

"This isn't possible, there's something wrong here, it's not supposed to be like this. What the Hell is going on!" I screamed, kicking the covers off, pulling the I.V. out of my arm and tried to get up. The nurse grabbed me and tried to hold me down; she hit the call button on the wall to ask for help

. "Let me go!" I screamed and fought with the nurse.

A doctor came in and injected me with something, I fell to the bed and whimpered, "Jake, help me," I cried as I gave way to the darkness once again.

"Isabella, Isabella," I heard as the voice became louder, my eyes flickered open to the site of Edward Cullen standing beside the bed looking down at me with a huge smile on his face, but he looked different, his eyes were emerald green, he looked so happy as he smiled down on me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked his smiled turned to a frown. He moved his head to look across the room. I followed his line of sight to see his father standing there watching us.

"Carlisle…what's wrong with me why am I here?" I asked him flatly. I had no love for any of them any longer, they left me without a word, they never called or wrote or even e-mailed me in over three years they were absent. I had no need for any of them any longer and I couldn't understand why they stood here in my room. I wanted, Jacob or my father, not them.

"Isabella, you were in an accident, a drunk driver crossed the divider and hit you head on, you've been in a coma for the past three months," he told me.  
>"Where is, Jacob or my father?" I asked not looking at Edward, my eyes focused on Carlisle; he wrinkled his brow and looked at Edward, then back to me.<p>

"Your father is on his way, Jacob is probably at home on the reservation with his wife and children," he told me, I gasped in surprise at his words, I looked at Edward who was now looking at the floor hurt by my words I'm sure, but I could care less, for what he had done to me I couldn't care less if his feelings were hurt.

Then I remembered his eyes and I wondered how they had become that color.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked. He looked back at me as he gave me a questionable look.

"Nothing's wrong with my eyes they're the same as they've always been Isabella," he said looking at Carlisle once again then back to me. "Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" He asked him this time, as he stared at me.

"How are, Edward's eyes different Bella?" Carlisle asked and I could tell he was testing me.

"Well, there green," I told him.

"Yes, they've always been green, what's different about them?" he asked again, I looked at Carlisle and noticed his eyes were blue, I wrinkled my brow. "What is it Bella?" he asked

.  
>"Yours are blue, what happened?" I asked beginning to become even more confused and afraid.<p>

"I don't understand the question, Bella, please explain to us what you are feeling, love?" he asked sweetly.

"Vampires don't have colored eyes unless they're red from drinking from humans or golden brown from drinking from animals, which your family does, what happened to your eyes? How did you get them that color, are you wearing contacts?" I asked questionability.

"Vampires? Carlisle what the hell?" Edward said as he looked over at his father. "Why is she saying things like this and why the hell is she asking about Jacob after all this time?" he asked, and Carlisle shook his head.

"Edward, calm down, she's obvious delusional probably due to the concussion, she'll come round, she's been in a coma for some time, and her mind is confused."  
>"But…she's my wife not, Jacob's," he said as he looked back at me, "Bella…love, you're my wife, I love you more than anything, Jacob moved on after you chose me, he has his own life now as we do, you have to remember that sweetheart," he said as Carlisle interrupted him.<p>

"Edward stop…it's not her fault, will figure this out," he said as he walked up next to me and took my hand I jerked it out of his. "Okay," he said, taking a breath and put his hands up in front of him, letting me know he meant no threat, "Bella, what is the last thing you remember," Carlisle asked. I looked at him, then to Edward then to my hands that I kept closely to me, so they wouldn't touch me.

"I remember…getting up and making my husband breakfast before he went to work," I told him.

"Okay…do you remember what day that was that you made Edward breakfast," he asked and my heart began to race, he was thinking that I was referring to Edward. I gave him a dirty look.

"I said my husband," I spit out, "he isn't my husband," I yelled pointing to Edward as the tears began to make their appearance, "I want to go home, I want my life back, what the hell happened to me!" I screamed, turning my head and burying it into my pillow and cried.

"Isabella," Edward whispered lovingly, I swung around and looked at him.

"My name is, Bella, leave me alone, I don't want any of you around me," I told him, looking back and forth at both of them. I fell back onto the pillow, burying my face, not wanting them anywhere near me, they said my dad would be here soon, he will explain everything to me, I was sure of it.

A few hours had past and still there was no sign of my dad. I was sure they weren't going to let Jacob in here to see me, but why wasn't Charlie here yet? I was sure he would be worried and would be here as soon as he heard I was awake.

I just hoped the Cullen's weren't trying to hide me from my family, they had a habit before of doing thing for me, 'for my own good,' quote unquote. I hated it then and I hate it now. But thank god they haven't come back into the room; the nurse did come in a couple of times to check on me and brought me some food, which I only picked at.

I heard some whispering in the hall just outside my room when the door opened and I seen Charlie enter. I smiled at him. and he quickly made his way to me and pulled me to him in a huge hug.

"Dad," I said hugging him back, he pulled away and looked at me through his own tears. He wiped them away.

"Bells, you scared the crap out of me, don't you ever do that to me again," he said and pulled me back into a hug once again.

"I'll try not to, dad." I told him, pulling away and chuckled.

"So how are you feeling, Dr. Cullen says you're a little confused, are you alright?" he asked questionably.

He looked into my eyes before taking a seat next to my bed, I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him.

"He said you don't remember Edward," he continued. I looked at him in disbelief, my dad hated Edward especially for what he did to me, why would he care if I remembered Edward or not, he should be happy if such a thing was possible.

"Oh...I remember, Edward alright!" I replied bitterly.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" he asked.

"What do you mean what's the problem? You hate Edward, why are you trying to find out why I don't want to be around Edward, he isn't my husband Jake is, why is everyone trying to make the Cullen's part of my life? They left me, dad, not the other way around, they destroyed me, Jake saved me, and I don't want anything to do with any of them, What's my problem? The question here is what is your problem dad? You should be glad I want nothing to do with them," I told him a little louder than I planned to.

Charlie looked at me surprised, I could see the worry work its way into his eyes. He stood up and bent over and took my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Alright honey, don't worry, it will all work out, I promise, you just work on getting better and coming home, okay sweetheart," he said as I nodded my head and he walked towards the door, "I'll be back later to check on you," he said as he gave me a worrisome smile and left.

"What was going on? God, please I'll do anything you want just get me out of this nightmare?" I pleaded looking up at the ceiling.

I laid back and prayed that I would wake up and this would be one horrible dream. "Jake," I softly whispered wanting him here by my side.

Days past ,and Edward kept trying to come into my room and I would throw him out, a doctor came in, one I hadn't seen before, he told me I could tell him anything, he said he was a physiatrist, his name was John and he wanted to help me sort things out in my head.

I told him I didn't need to sort things out! I knew who I was, and although I didn't know how this life came about just yet, I knew who my family was and it wasn't the Cullen's.

He looked at me and said, "Okay, then let me help you figure out how this way of life came into play for you, I think I can help you with that if you'll let me," he replied.

I looked at him questionably, I knew he was going to trick me in some way, I didn't know how, but I would keep my eyes on him during his analyzation of me.

I was confused in how the Cullen's thought I was married to Edward and living a life with them after all this happened with them leaving me alone and now acting like they had done nothing, so I agreed.

Days past as I spent hours, some days talking to John, he was right he was easy to talk to. I told him about my life, I told him how the Cullen's left me, how Edward left me in the woods alone and how Sam found me. I told him about Jake and how comforting he had been for me and how I fell head over heels in love with him and married him not long ago. I told him how happy I was with Jacob and how I missed him. But I left out the part about them all being supernatural creatures, but one day he brought it up. I was surprised when he said it like it was an everyday thing.

"You haven't said anything about the vampires," he said. As my head shot up to look at him in surprise. "What…you didn't think I knew about that?" "I didn't think they would tell you anything about it after all, it's supposed to be a secret," I told him.

"A secret?" he questioned, looking at me for a sign that I believe what he was saying.

"Yeah, they aren't supposed to reveal to any human about what they are," I told him.

"But you know," he said. I nodded my head.

"Yes…" I said as I lowered my head.

"What would happen if someone found out their secret?" he asked. I explained to him about the Volturi and what they were capable of, and that they were supposed to change me, but left me instead. I explained about my last birthday with them, and what happened with Jasper after cutting my finger on one of the ribbons from my present. That Edward decided to move away and take his family with him to keep me safe. I told him I hated them for leaving, but it was because of them leaving I found just how much I truly loved Jacob and we had married not long ago. I repeated again to John, I wanted him to know I didn't want Edward any longer that I wanted Jake.

"I see, well I think that will be all for today Mrs. Cullen's," he said as he stood up and I cringed at the name, "I will see you tomorrow same time," he said.  
>"When can I leave this place?" I asked him, he turned to look at me, surprised at my words.<p>

"Let me talk to Dr. Cullen and I will let you know," he said as he left the room. When he said that about Carlisle I knew then I wouldn't get out of here any time soon. I got up and grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to shower and clean up.

I was sitting the next day in my room on the recliner that dad had delivered. I was reading the first book in the saga called the immortal instrument, City of Bones, which Charlie had brought to me, when I heard the door open to my room. I turned to see who was entering when my heart jumped at the sight of Jacob.

I stood and ran to him and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried his name over and over again.

"Jake, Jake…I missed you so much," I cried as he lowered me carefully to the ground. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"How are you feeling, honey," he asked as he helped me back to the chair I just came out of, he pulled a chair up and sat in front of me, he held my hand as I told him what they were doing to me, I asked him why he hadn't come to me before now when he lowered his head and squeezed my hand softly.

"Bella…sweetheart, you must listen to me…" he said then sighed.

"Jacob Black if you tell me that we're not together and that you're not a werewolf, I will scream bloody murder!" I told him. I was joking mostly but I wasn't for sure what he was going to say, and that scared me. So I closed my mouth and gave him a sad smile. He brought his fingers up to my jaw and stroked it softly.

"Bella, honey, you know I love you…I have since we've been kids, your my best friend, when I heard about your accident I was here almost every day, when you didn't wake up and they said it could be months, they told me I was wasting my time sitting here waiting for you to wake.

I made the decision to just stay away, with the promise that they would let me know when you woke, and I'm here now because they called me. Honey, I love you, but we're not together sweetheart, you married Edward five years ago, you've been happily married up until this all happened, your friends with Lacy, my wife, and I am not a werewolf," he said with a chuckle. "I knew you had a vivid imagination, but a werewolf?" he said still chuckling, he looked at me as the tears began to trickle down my cheek.

He reached for me and I pulled away, and wiped the tears away, he looked at me heart broke.

"I'm sorry Bells, I wish I could tell you differently, but…I'm sorry," he said. Jacob bowed his head still holding on to my hands.

I pulled them away slowly and sat back and stared out the window next to me. "Bells, honey, are you alright?" he asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

I nodded my head slowly to let him know I was okay, "Well I had better get back, I'll see you soon, okay honey?" he asked still worried. I nodded my head slowly again. He reached down and kissed me on my cheek. "Take care of yourself Bells," he said as he turned and left.

The tears slowly fell as I thought about what he had said, I didn't have Jacob any longer at least not in this reality, it was true, I had lived in a world of make believe, a world I had made up in my own mind while in a coma, using the people I loved most in this world, I wanted to go back to that world, I hated being here, but was it fair? Was it fair that I blamed Edward for doing something I had made up in my own head?

I remember what he looked like when he first found out I had woke up, he was so happy, and his happiness had turned into sadness when I said what I did about Jake and I.

No wonder he thought that there was something wrong with my brain when I started talking about vampires I saw it in Jakes face as well, when I called him a werewolf, although Jake found it somewhat amusing. I could still see the sadness and worry in both of their eyes and it played on my mind the more I thought about it.

Could it be possible that I dreamed up that world while in a coma, think about this a minute Bella, I told myself, Vampires…Werewolves? Please, it would have to come only from my mind, there isn't those kind of supernatural creatures. They must think I'm really crazy.

But it was so real; can something so real come from your mind? My mind? I asked myself. I sat like that for the rest of the day thinking about what had just happened with Jake, it must have been true if he says it is, he isn't mine, he never was, and my heart broke a little with that fact.

The doctor came in and tried to talk to me that evening and I just sat there listening to him as I stared out the window. He told me that my mind was realizing what had happened and was healing itself finally.

I had come to the realization that all I believed wasn't true, that my mind had made it up and now all I had to do is let it heal. John told me I would be a little depressed for awhile but he would give me something that would help me get through each day until my brain heals itself.

He patted me on the shoulder, told me I would be just fine and left.

Shortly thereafter, Carlisle came in, he tried to get my attention.

I looked at him and with a straight face, he told me, if I was ready I could go home. He assured me that both Edward and himself would do whatever it took to help me get through this. I looked down at the floor as a few tears ran down my cheek and agreed, he was happy I had agreed. He asked if I would allow Edward to visit, I sighed and nodded my head in defeat.

Edward came in and sat beside me, he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. He told me what Carlisle and John had told him, which was pretty much the same thing that they had told me. He said he was so happy I was awake and ready to go home with him. He told me he knew we would be happy again and that it would take time but he would always be there with me, for me.

I sighed and nodded as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Isabella," he said as he left so I could rest. I climbed into the bed and turned on my side.

I thought about how my life had been nothing but a lie, I told myself that I would try to get better but that still didn't stop my heart breaking at the loss of a different world I had made up in my mind. I took comfort in the tears that flowed, until sleep found me.

A few days later I found myself in Edward's car headed home, or to his house. I hadn't accepted that this was truly reality as of yet.

We pulled up in front of the well known Cullen house, and I wondered if they were all human why are they still living together in this huge house.

As Edward parked in front of the house, he got out and ran around and opened my door, he smiled at me, one that I didn't return. He took my hand and helped me out of his car. He closed the door behind me and helped me up the stairs, that lead into the living room where they all stood, watching me enter the house.

I looked at each one of them sadly, as I seen they all were truly human. Alice with her hazel eyes and Jasper's shining deep blue, most of them were blue.

They all welcomed me home but kept their distance where I'm sure Carlisle warned them I wasn't ready for them to show too much affection towards me when I entered the house. Alice was jumping up and down a lot, I could tell she needed to hug me, I put my arms out as she squealed and ran to me and hugged me tightly, then released me, while welcoming me home. Edward chuckled as he pulled me into his arms and kissed the side of his head.

"Come my love, let's get you comfortable in our room," he said and I nodded and he helped me up the stairs to our room. I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, hating being here. He brought me two pills and a glass of water holding them in front of me until I took them giving him a sad smile as I took them.

I laid back and drifted to sleep. I woke once in the night to find Edward behind me with his arms wrapped around me holding me to him. I cringed at the feeling and worked my way out of his hold, heading into to the bathroom.

After returning, I looked down at the bed that I shared with Edward and knew I couldn't lie there with him. I made my way to the small sofa against the wall and laid down, pulling the afghan over my shoulders, finding sleep again.

I woke up the next morning in the bed, and Edward was gone. I was sure it was he put me there before he left. I sat up as Esme entered the room.  
>"Good morning, Bella, how did you sleep?" she asked as she handed me my medicine and a glass of water.<p>

"Esme…" I said sadly.

"Yes dear," she said as she went around the room picking up here and there, and made me feel like I was a school girl again with my mother picking up after me.  
>"I know, that you know what's going on in my head," I said. She looked at me and nodded her head.<p>

"Yes, Carlisle told me," she said.

"I can't do this," I told her sadly.

"Do what dear?" she said suspiciously.

"I can't be here, I may have made up a whole different world for myself while I was in my coma, but there had to be a reason why, if I was so happy, why would I make up a whole different world for myself?" I queried her. She looked at me.

"Honey, I know you and Edward had some disagreements but, it was nothing you two couldn't figure out together. When you were in that accident, Edward was beside himself, he never left your side for a minute. After awhile he did go back to work, but every night he would sit with you, hoping you would wake up and come home to him, to us. Please give him a chance to show you just what you mean to him," she asked, I looked at her and nodded my head.

A few days later Edward came home from work and came up to our room where I had stayed more than not since my return from the hospital. He reached down to kiss me and without thinking about it I moved my head away from him, his hand found my chin and forced me to look at him, when our eyes met I could see he was upset, he reached in and kissed my lips hard and without feeling.

"You know I've just about had enough of this," he said angrily. I looked at him as he paced the floor, "you have been home a few days now, you should be better, I think your making all this up so you don't have to spend any time with me," he said.

"I'm sorry, Edward, it's just going to take me time to remember certain things and realize that what I made up wasn't real," I told him.

"That completely what I'm talking about, you made it all up, why would you make something like that up, unless you just want to be with Jacob and not me," he said angrily. "Jake's married, he told me that himself," I told him.

"Yes, I know, but I told you the same thing only you didn't believe me, why? I'm your husband not that f**…" he caught himself and sighed and looked at me. "I'm your husband Isabella and I have certain needs, needs that you haven't taken care of in quite some time," he said as he made his way across the room, forcing me down on the bed and laid on top of me.

His hand forcefully moved all over my body squeezing me harder than I could stand, I cried out for him to stop only to have him crush his lips to mine as I whimpered. I tried to fight him off with no luck, finally getting my knee loose and kneeing him in his gonads he fell to the side, I got up and ran to the door and flung it open. When I reached the steps he caught me and swung me around.

"You fucking bitch," he screamed evilly, as his hand came up and slapped me hard against my cheek, I seen stars and heard Esme yell.

"Edward, No!" when I felt myself fall, it was all in slow motion as I hit the stairs and flew down them. I didn't feel a thing as I hit each one, I laid at the bottom of the stairs. I felt as if I was watching a movie play out. Alice was screaming at Edward and Emmett held him away from me, Esme was crying, Rose was on the phone who she was talking to I had no clue or did I care.

I could hear Esme, say my name over and over again until the darkness took me once again as it did the first time, only now I hoped I didn't have to return to this reality.

"Bella! Bella!" the voice kept saying only the voice of a woman turned into a male voice. "Bella, sweetheart, please wake up, honey," he kept saying. As my eyes flickered open once again.

"Jake," I said as he lowered his head and let out the breath he had been holding.

"Bella, are you alright?" he said as he raised me from the ground and held me in his arms, he kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him, remembering everything that had happened as Jake's scared face turned into an angry one.

"Isabella Marie Black, are you out of your damn mind? How many times have I told you about jumping from the high cliff without me being with you," he continued on, he ranted and raved for the last five minutes about how stupid I was, but I stood there smiling from ear to ear.

I was where I was supposed to be, with Jake, my husband.

I had jumped from the cliff and was fine up until a wave hit me and took me under. I fought to find the surface but got turned around and didn't know which side was up, as the darkness took me. I could feel Jake's hands on me as he pulled me from the water, and worked at bringing me too.

All that had happened to me was something I had made up in my mind about Edward and the Cullen's, evidently I had still had some closure issues with the way Edward ended it with me. It was finally over, I was with Jake the one I chose and I loved him with every fiber of my being.

"What are you smiling about? Do you think this is funny," Jake asked as I watched him rave on, with the smile shining on my face.

* * *

><p>AN: A special thanks to JSH...Donna you rock girlfriend...thanks you for all you have done for me...bigg huggs Peggy

* * *

><p>Let me know what your think...:)<p> 


End file.
